farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace Armstrong
American |birth = 1983, Hope County, Montana, United States |status = Alive |ages = 35 (Far Cry 5) 52 (Far Cry New Dawn) |aliases = *Grace *Auntie Grace (Carmina Rye) *Shorty (Sharky Boshaw) |affiliations = *The Resistance *The Junior Deputy (Gun for Hire) *Scavengers |relationships = *Unnamed Father ✝ |appearances = *Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = Grace Under Fire |last_appearance = Where It All Began |role = *NPC *Ally *Gun for Hire |gender = Female |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Dark Brown (Far Cry 5) White (Far Cry New Dawn) |archetype = Sniper |weapons = AR-CL |ability1 = Boom Boom *Her sniper shots will scare enemies. |ability2 = Friendly Sight *Her laser sight is easier to distinguish. |actor = Murry PeetersUndated, IMDB - Murry Peeters. Retrieved 2018 May 5. }} Grace Armstrong is a Guns for Hire character in Far Cry 5. She reappears as a Specialist in Far Cry New Dawn. Overview Her weapon of choice is an AR-CL rifle with a collapsible buttstock, long-range scope, M-LOK handguard, Magpul PMags, and a compensator, which she uses to snipe targets from mid to long range. Unlike Boomer or Sharky, Grace prefers to keep her distance in a fight, providing sniper support from elevated positions. To help distinguish her laser aim from enemy sniper fire, her beam is green. She always kills human enemies in one shot, but her firing rate is pretty slow. In addition, her rifle is not silenced, meaning that after the first shot, enemies will know where she is. To compensate, her Fear ability may sometimes send enemies fleeing away from herself, running aimlessly for a few seconds. Background Grace is the daughter of a war veteran and sharpshooter. Hearing stories about her father's army service resulted in her following in his footsteps. According to her profile trailer on the official'' Far Cry 5'' website, Grace served as a sniper in Afghanistan for the U.S. Army. A Bowden Scopes billboard prominately displayed throughout Hope County reveals that Grace won a national title in 2004. She is also an Olympic bronze medalist for sharpshooting. Grace states in-game that she never took Eden's Gate seriously, and her father antagonized the cult for years. According to the Far Cry website, the police turned a blind eye to Eden's Gate, who eventually took over the Armstrongs' shooting range. Two weeks before the Deputy showed up in Hope County, Grace and her father were ambushed by Peggies, who ran them off the road and into the Henbane River. Grace states that her father's murderers "...assumed I was dead. They made sure Pops was". '' Grace describes Pops as ''"my only reason for living". '' Because of her father's murder, Grace holds a deep-seeded hatred for the Peggies. She tells the Deputy that anyone who believes in Joseph's teachings should be wiped off the face of the earth. She is first seen protecting her father's flag-draped grave from Peggies in the campaign Grace Under Fire. Personality Grace is very stoic and reserved. During battle or while out patrolling, Grace regularly chastises her fellow Guns for Hire when they crack jokes, and she tells the Deputy that she appreciates that s/he doesn't talk much. Nearly every wisecrack from Adelaide results in Grace telling the older woman to be quiet. On one occassion, wthen Hurk asks Grace what kind of man she likes, Grace replies, ''"the strong, '''silent' type". Despite this, Grace is very well-liked and respected by her fellow Guns as well as throughout Hope County (Far Cry 5) and Prosperity (New Dawn). Jess, in particular, shows deep admiration for Grace, referring to two of them together as "bad-ass bitches". After making a humorous comment about the Deputy's shooting skills, Grace comments that she's working on her people skills. Grace is deeply loyal to whatever cause she is aligned with. She is a staunch ally of the Junior Deputy, and will assist in the fight against Eden's Gate without hesitation. Far Cry 5 Grace Under Fire Where It All Began Far Cry New Dawn Grace survives the nuclear holocaust and continues living in Hope County. She, along with Jerome Jeffries and the Rye family helped build up Prosperity. Grace also trained Carmina Rye on how to shoot guns. Grace and Jerome tried to funnel in supplies to aid in Prosperity's construction through a train. The bridge couldn't hold the train, losing them a year's worth of supplies. This loss forced Prosperity's homesteaders to look for outside help to build up Prosperity. Over the years, Grace gradually lost her eyesight, eventually going blind. This did not stop her from fighting, however; Grace exchanged her sniper rifle for a shotgun. She also worked on a weapon prototype that she didn't have to aim -- the Saw Launcher V.1. Grace tasked the Security Captain to recover her saw launcher along with other supplies the Highwaymen have stolen in the train yard. When the Captain returns after accomplishing their task, Grace gifts them the saw launcher and told them she was heading to Prosperity to head its Training Camp and train the Scavengers' militia. By ''New Dawn, Grace's personality has mellowed considerably. She recreates the 8-Bit Pizza Bar at Roughneck's Crag, believing that Prosperity's Guns for Hire needed a place to relax and unwind just as she and her fellow Guns had 17 years ago. Grace also takes a surpringly pacifist view towards both the Highwaymen and New Eden. While she holds no love for either group, Grace believes that the followers of New Eden are not the same as the followers of Eden's Gate even though both groups are/were led by Joseph Seed. She opines that neither group is truly evil at heart, and that in the long run, it would be best for members of both groups to be heard out. Gallery Gallery Grace Armstrong.jpg|Grace taking aim from a vantage point Grace.png|Ditto, Guns for Hire promotional art GraceRoster.png|Grace in Roster menu in Far Cry 5 Fc5 specialoutfit female grace.jpg|The Special Outfit of Grace as it appears for female players. Grace-armstrong.jpg|Artwork of Grace FC5 Conceptart Grace Armstrong 170612 215pmPT 1497256484.jpg|Larger version of Grace's Guns for Hire artwork Grace Reference Guide001.png|Grace Armstrong Reference Guide Grace Reference Guide003.png Grace Reference Guide004.png Grace Reference Guide005.png Grace Reference Guide006.png Grace Reference Guide002.png FC5 Guns for Hire004.png|Grace in Challenges Gun for Hire Total kill Far Cry 5 Live Event Sharp Shooter (1).jpg|Grace, in the Sharp Shooter comic. Far Cry 5 Live Event Sharp Shooter (3).jpg|Ditto Friend Fire (4).jpg|Boomer, with Nick Rye and Grace Armstrong in the Friendly Fire comic. Friend Fire (3).jpg|Ditto DZiuAf0XcAEwyO4.jpg|Grace in another Far Cry 5 key art Fc5 weapon arc skin grace.jpg|"Gold Medalist", an AR-C skin based on Grace's rifle that can be obtained by completing the Vespiary Prepper Stash Gracebowdenscopes.png|Grace in front of a billboard bearing her likeness Trivia *When visiting Fall's End, Grace will comment that she won a bronze medal in the Olympics. However, a newspaper found in the Spread Eagle says that she won a silver medal. This is most likely a developer oversight. *According to Sharky, Hurk has a crush on Grace. However, the manner of Sharky's questioning suggests that he might be speaking on his own behalf. * A casual chat between the two reveals that Grace and Sharky attended high school together. Sharky once threw up on the shoes of Grace's friend while trying to impress her by eating a large amount of pie. * Sharky regularly calls Grace "Shorty" (as well as Jess Black). *When at Rae-Rae’s Pumpkin Farm, Grace will comment that she used to practice shooting there when she was training for the Summer Games. *Grace states she lost her best friend during basic training. *Arriving at MCA Mobile Lab, Grace will remark on Dr. Perkins saying, “''I’ve heard of this girl. Real brave of her staying out here on her own.” *Like the other Guns for Hire, when not on duty, she can be found at the 8-Bit Pizza Bar in the Henbane River region. *After Update 1.05, Grace along with Mary May Fairgrave, is available as Special Outfits for the deputy. *According to a note from Grace's late father that can be found in the Foxhole Prepper Stash at the Armstrong residence, Grace's father's presumably suffered post-tramatic stress syndrome from the trauma of his experiences in the War on Terror ("''We've turned Afghanistan into a place people can't come back from"). Pops also writes about how proud he is of his daughter, but how he is unable to tell her so face-to-face ("Guess I'm not as brave a soldier as I thought"). Similarly, Grace tells the Deputy that she can thank him/her for helping the people of Hope County, or ''she can help kill the Seeds. *The cause of Grace's blindness is never determined. Prior to the release of New Dawn,'' a rumor began that Grace lost her sight in the nuclear blast. However, Grace writes in a letter that she lost her eyesight when she "came to the surface" ''years later. *Grace is depicted as having a strong faith in God. She regularly quotes Bible verses and prayers while battling against the Peggies. Her Christian faith is still strong in New Dawn, and she seems to hold no bitterness or anger about being blind. *While walking around the Armstrong Residence, a fighter may comment that Grace once had a son, stating that he or she ''"...remembers Grace's kid laughing while he played in the yard". However, there are no references to Grace having a child by any other character in Far Cry 5 or New Dawn. This suggests that this was a potential storyline that was later cut. *Grace confesses to the Captain that she's'' "...afraid of the Twins". She fears that the Highwaymen will slowly consume all that's good in the world, musing, ''"I don't wanna be surrounded by assholes." References de:Grace Armstrong ru:Грейс Армстронг Category:Far Cry New Dawn Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Alive